No Such Thing as a Happy Ending
by Yunagirl07
Summary: Jou doesn't want Kaiba to go to America.


**I've been writing a lot of angst fan fiction lately. I have a few, but I probably won't put the others up for a while. So I hope you enjoy this one.**

**No Such Thing as a Happy Ending**

They always say that real life is never followed by happy endings. I never believed this. Not until I lost everything.

I found out that he was leaving for America in three days. Well, I only had three days to convince him to stay.

I tried blocking him in the halls, classrooms; hell, I even tried blocking his path to his limo after school. But somehow, he managed to get away. Again. He walked away from me every time I tried saying a word to him. I never heard the word 'mutt' since I found out he was leaving. The worst part was that I had to hear about it around school, and when I finally asked him about it, he said 'Yes.' And that's the only word he's spoken since then.

Now, I feel alone, and I isolate myself from my friends. I only have one more day to convince him to stay and I have absolutely no plan in mind.

My friends have no idea what's wrong with me; they think it has something to do with Shizuka. I know that they've been worried about me, but if I even mentioned to them that I was in love with _The _Seto Kaiba, I would probably never hear the end of it, from any of them.

I'm now sitting in my living room; trying to think of ideas at how I'm gonna get him to stay. And at the rate I'm going, I'll lose him.

* * *

I kept following Kaiba; trying not to make myself too visible. I didn't know what else to do.

He walked into the bathroom. I decided to wait a little so I wouldn't look too suspicious to the other students from Domino High.

Finally making myself into the bathroom, I quietly closed the door and locked it behind me. After this action, I leaned against the brown door, crossing my arms, and waiting for my victim.

"If you have something to say; say it now. I don't need you following me all day." My eyes widened at the all too familiar icy cold voice. I swear my body heat dropped to below zero.

_How in the world did he know I was following him?! I wasn't __**that **__suspicious…was I?_

Before I knew it, I was staring into a pair of cold blue emotionless eyes. My knees were growing weaker by each minute as he held his intense gaze.

"Well?" My CEO raised an eyebrow as I noticed him growing impatient.

I took a big gulp, trying to find my voice. "Don't go to America." I spoke as if I said this everyday.

"And why in the world would I listen to you? I have to go-it's strictly business related."

I could feel tears stinging my brown eyes, and I found myself screaming at him. "Because you would be abandoning me!" I waited as I noticed a surprised look clearly on his face. I decided I better continue before my words were swept away. "You'd be neglecting me! Is that what you want- to neglect your dog?!" I could tell he was at a lost for words. "Master…" I whispered. "Don't abandon me…" I found myself moving forward, and when I was close enough, I stared deeply into his blue eyes.

"Listen now," I hissed. "I'm faithful to my master, and I will follow you all the way to America if I have to." I threatened. "So just don't… go…please."

Moments passed, and the tall surprised Kaiba was _still _silent.

I smiled. I think I did it. My goal was accom-

"I'm going to America, _mutt_."

I was too surprised at his words to follow him out of the bathroom. My feet wouldn't move anyways.

My legs finally gave out, and I fell onto the cold tiled floor.

"I failed-"

* * *

"Kaiba! Kaiba! Kai-" I stopped cold as I read the board. Plane number 563- the only plane for America has departed. I was too late.

The next morning, I wanted to die when I heard the news. I was hoping this was a nightmare, but I knew I was awake.

"Plane number 563, currently heading for America, blew up in the air 3:58 this morning. We don't know what caused this. There were no survivors.

That was Kaiba's plane…

**Awwwww…… =[ I bet you all hate me now. I had a hard time writing this.**


End file.
